From The Inside
by BlackRoseApocalyps
Summary: I thought of Rogue when I heard this song. Basically Rogue reflecting on how she's been betrayed COMPLETE


Don't own X-men Evolution, don't own the song, one can only dream...  
  
From the Inside  
  
I don't know who to trust no surprise  
  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
  
(All I ever think about is this)  
  
(All the tiring time between)  
  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)  
  
Rogue frowned as she heard the song, someone had sent her a cd with this song on it, and only this song. It was from Linkin Park, that was obvious. The first part of the lyrics surprised her. It was familiar too familiar. It was true, she was tired of always being betrayed the way she always had been.  
  
Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
  
It was early in the morning, she was alone in the gym giving the punching bag a very painful beating. The song was playing while Rogue tried to make herself believe that it wasn't the punching bag she was beating up, but Mystique and everyone else who tried to make her do what they wanted to.  
  
She felt empty, all the hurting in her life had slowly been tearing her up on the inside. She had put on the tough facade, acted like nothing could hurt her, but even she couldn't deny that it did. She doubted, though, that the others knew how much it hurt.  
  
Tension is building inside steadily  
  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
  
heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
  
(All I ever think about is this)  
  
(All the tiring time between)  
  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)  
  
She tried to trust, she really did, but every time she tried, this annoying voice told her that they couldn't accept her. That even among mutants, she was a freak, that she shouldn't be allowed near anyone.  
  
"Really low on self esteem," she grinned bitter and delivered another kick to the defenseless bag. Who could blame her, she had been messed with so bad by Mystique, her own mother for crying out loud. First with making her believe the X-men wanted her dead, saw her as an enemy and now with Risty. She had really thought Risty was a friend, but now she knew better.  
  
She came to one conclusion: trusting got you hurt. It was better not to trust.  
  
Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
  
I won't waste myself on you  
  
You  
  
You  
  
Waste myself on you  
  
You  
  
You  
  
"You don't mean that, Stripes," she heard Logan's gruff voice behind her and only then knew she had spoken her conclusion out loud. "What do ya know? Ah don' remembah asking fer yer help," Rogue didn't turn around, just continued beating and kicking. Not even stopping to wipe the sweat off her brow. "Ya didn't need ta ask, kiddo," Logan replied shortly.  
  
I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
  
Everything from the inside and just throw it all away  
  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
  
You  
  
You  
  
"Ah thought she was mah friend, mah damn friend. An' it was just Mystique, messin' with ma head as always. She was usin' meh, ta spy on y'all. An' Ah really thought Ah had a friend!" every word was punctuated by another hit on the bag.  
  
"I agree, you've got every right ta be mad with her, but don't give inta her. She probably wants you ta think you can't trust anyone. Just trust everyone who's worthy trusting," Logan inspected the punching bag, "and it seems I have ta go get another punching back. Again."  
  
It was true, it was the sixth bag that month, but then: not something unusual at Mutant High.  
  
"How do Ah know who ta trust?" Rogue had stopped beating, now she too saw that another kick would have it fall apart.  
  
"You can start with everyone here, you know none of us would betray anyone," Logan smirked as he took the punching bag down.  
  
"Ah guess Ah can try," Rogue wiped the sweat off of her brow, "Ah'm gonna hit tha showers." 


End file.
